


Experimental Equations

by straycty



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Blatant Flirting, Blowjobs, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Cuddling, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, Fantasizing, Felix almost breaks his arm because he uses lube improperly, Felix has a waist fetish, Fingering, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, Light Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation in Shower, Minho is the smartest and sweetest bitch to exist ever send tweet, Mutual Pinning, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slight degredation, Spit Kink, messy kissing, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straycty/pseuds/straycty
Summary: They say that going to a foreign country can change you. Hyunjin and Felix are starting to understand what that means.





	1. Double Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyunjjins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunjjins/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say that going to a foreign country can change you.
> 
> In other words: Felix gets off in the shower, and Hyunjin wishes he was getting off to the thought of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic used to be a two part series but I decided to combine them into one work because people were reading this without out reading the previous work, which made this one make no sense. It makes more sense for it to be one work, so tbh, I should have done this in the first place.
> 
> Original Note: I wrote this SOLELY because of that photo of Hyunjin in those dumb orange swim trunks with his stupidly cute waist. AKA I'm high-key projecting onto Felix for the entirety of this fic b/c holy sHIT Hyunjin's waist... Jesus take the wheel.
> 
> Also, this is the first smut I've written so please be gentle on me. It started out low-key as crack but I got more serious as time went on lol,,, i am but a fool.

Felix isn’t gonna lie - he’s always found Hyunjin hot. He wasn’t quite sure what exactly it was about him that got him going, he just knew that it did. Hyunjin did anything and Felix was floored, his brain already descending down the rabbit hole of  _“please put your cock in my mouth.”_

It wasn’t just that, though. When Felix was with him, his stomach turned just like it did in 7th grade when he had a crush on some 8th-grader named Brady, or when he started going out with that one girl in high-school who always put her hair in a high-ponytail. He wanted to hold his hand, lay his head on his lap when he played video games, and wear each other’s clothes. Felix may be a horny fuck, but he was also a romantic.

A hornmantic, if you will.

But he wasn’t going to risk catching feelings for his band mate. And he didn’t want to inadvertently fuck with Hyunjin’s feelings by hooking up, either. They knew how weak his heart was, after all. It wouldn’t end well for either party, so, needless to say, he considered his attraction to the older boy vain.

That was until they visited Australia.

The two boys sat beside each other on the plane ride south, Hyunjin’s fingers drumming on the shared arm rest as he listened to music via earbuds. As much as Felix loved him, he had forgotten to take his own earbuds out of his luggage, and the drumming was slowly beginning to drive him insane.

Felix reached out, pressing the brunette’s hand down onto the armrest, effectively ceasing the irritating pitter-patter of his fingertips. A bad move, considering Felix now had to look at the size difference between their hands, Hyunjin’s fingers a whole four centimeters longer than his own.

God, he wanted those hands in his mouth.

Hyunjin took out one of his earbuds, “Felix?”

“Sorry,” Felix quickly snatched his hand away, “The-” he drummed his fingers on the armrest as an example, “-sound was annoying me.”

Hyunjin giggled at that, his eyes curling up into little crescents. Felix bit his lip, hoping to God that the BB cream he had applied that morning masked the blush that decided to rise to his cheeks.

“If you wanted to hold hands, you could’ve just said so.” Hyunjin said, grabbing the blonde’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “You know I don’t mind skinship.”

 _Yeah,_ Felix thought to himself, his heart drumming in his chest,  _I know that all too well._

 

Their time in Australia was busy as hell. They had two concerts lined up, two episodes of their show (which Felix was still clueless as to  _what_ exactly they were doing for), and multiple places they wanted to visit. While Felix knew it was going to be fun and exciting, he also knew it was going to be exhausting.

The first night, before the concert in Melbourne, Felix decided to catch up on sleep. He collapsed on his bed - sharing the room with Hyunjin, as the older boy had insisted - when he heard someone knock on the door.

“Hyunjin! Felix!” Chan called from the other side of the door, “Get dressed for swimming.”

“Why?” Felix whined into the pillow, “I want to sleep.”

Hyunjin, a traitor, opened up the door for their leader, the blonde entering like he owned the place. The older man tickled his ankle, making the young Australian yank his leg up to avoid the unpleasant sensation. “Come on, you love swimming.”

“No.” Felix argued indignantly.

“You’ll like the water once you’re in it.”

Felix shook his head, “Let me sleep.”

Hyunjin padded out of the bathroom, sitting on the other queen sized bed as he slid on his shoes. “You coming, Lix?”

Felix turned his face to the side to look at the brunette. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and orange swim trunks, and Felix, for the millionth time is his life, felt like he was being tested. He hummed, thinking. If Hyunjin was going, then, “... maybe.”

Chan scoffed at his obvious bias. “Well, when you decide, the rest of us will be waiting in the pool.”

“M’kay.”

Hyunjin stood, walking over to the blonde boy strewn across the mattress. He poked him in the side, Felix rolling over. The brunette tilted his head to the side, his hair falling across his right brow. “You coming? I’ll wait for you.”

Felix thought for a moment. “Sure,” he answered, reaching out. Hyunjin took his hand and pulled him off the bed, “I don’t know when I’ll be in Australia again, so I might as well swim now. It’s not the same in Korea.”

Hyunjin laughed. “I wouldn’t know.” The blonde boy straightened up, brushing off his lap and stripping off his shirt in a swift motion. He dug through his luggage, tugging on one of his athletic tops that dried faster than the cotton one he had been wearing. Felix stripped of his jeans and replaced them with swim trunks. The blonde peeked at Hyunjin, curious if he was watching him, but the older boy was busy scrolling on his phone, distracted.

Felix held back a huff of disappointment, snagging a towel from the bathroom with a small frown.

“Ready?” Hyunjin asked, leaving his phone on the nightstand. He hovered in the door of the bathroom, hand extended. Felix wordlessly extended him a towel, brushing past him. “Yeah,” he answered eventually, sliding his feet into a pair of flip-flops. The exited their room, the door closing behind them. They were almost to the elevator when Felix patted his pockets.

“Fuck, the key-”

Hyunjin pulled the little sliver key out of his pocket. “Already got it.”

Felix sighed in relief, “Thank God.”

“Hyunjin works too,” the brunette teased, earning a shove from the shorter boy. When the elevator announced that they were on the bottom floor with a slightly-creepy robotic voice, Felix eagerly stepped out into the lobby and headed around the back, already forgetting his previous drowsiness. Behind him, Hyunjin was smiling, fond of the blonde and his clear love for everything Australia.

“Glad you could join us,” Chan called, already in the water. “For a while there, we thought you got lost.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Felix said without weight, “You know I hate moving after flying.”

Suddenly, there was a person next to him - Jisung. “Have fun drowning, then.” He said, and before Felix could question his cryptic statement, there was a set of hands on his hip and shoulder giving him an abrupt shove. Felix let out a scream, his limbs flailing as he fell back first into the pool, the warm blue water surrounding him. Felix thrashed for a moment before he regained his bearings and resurfaced, spitting a mouthful of water out at the black-haired culprit.

“A mistake has been made,” Seungmin commented as Felix crawled out of the pool, dripping wet. He wouldn’t have been quite so mad, but he hadn’t intended to get his shirt soaked, so Jisung was  _in for it._

Jisung squealed as Felix chased him around the pool, catching him with the help of Hyunjin.

“Truce?” The cunning blonde asked.

“Truce,” Hyunjin agreed.

Jisung begged for forgiveness, but he was no match for the duo. Hyunjin and Felix encroached like the raptors from Jurassic World, honing in on their prey, except Jisung was certainly no Chris Pratt. They grabbed him by the limbs - Felix at his feet and Hyunjin at his hands - Jisung screaming the entire time.

“3-2-” They counted off, letting him go on, “1!” The lanky boy was pitched into the water with a less-than-dignifying cry, the  _smack!_ of him impacting the surface of the water more than satisfying Felix’s craving for revenge. The other boys laughed, Jisung’s head popping out of the water, his hair pasted to his face and covering his eyes.

Hyunjin and Felix fist bumped, proud of their handy work. Felix looked up at him, squinting a little because the sun was getting close to setting. Hyunjin was ethereal even when blurry. It made the blonde want to cry - how was someone allowed to look like  _that_ and still be so kind?

He laughed and Felix smiled reflexively in response, not hearing what he said.

“What?” Felix asked, stepping closer as if it would help him hear. Hyunjin laughed, his head upturning out of habit when he giggled.

“I said,” Hyunjin repeated, grabbing Felix by the waist, “Our truce is over.”

 _Damn it, I am blinded by love._ Felix thought as his world tilted on its axis, the sun glimmering behind the subject of his affections as they fell into the water together. Underwater, Felix could still feel his hands on his waist, the touch burned in, unable to be cooled even by the water. He was soaked once again, but honestly? Felix wasn’t even mad.

“Sorry,” Hyunjin halfheartedly apologized once they both surfaced, closer than Felix expected. The blondes hands twitched as he treaded water, half of his mind urging him to put his hands on Hyunjin’s waist - which was illegally hot, by the way - except if he did that, he’d drown. A fitting price to pay, Felix thought, but his group mates probably disagreed.

Felix told him it was fine, and the rest of the evening went on as normal. The manager handed them a waterproof camera (which Jeongin excitedly yeeted into the water upon realizing) and they filmed for another episode of SKZ-TALKER. At the end of the evening, they were all exhausted, tired from racing and fooling around for upwards of four hours. By then, the sun had set, and they were probably going to sleep later than they should, but that was the price of fun - a price they were glad to pay.

Hyunjin, much to Felix’s chagrin, refused to put back on his shirt the whole way back to their room.

“People don’t care about male chests in Australia,” Hyunjin mussed, enjoying how no one batted an eye at him walking around with no shirt. “This is wonderful.”

“Glad you think so,” Felix muttered. Looking anywhere but Hyunjin’s thin waist. He really wasn’t in the mood to pop a boner in the middle of 5-star hotel lobby. In the elevator back up, Felix leaned on Chan’s shoulder, his fatigue catching up with him the closer they go to their floor.

The older boy passed him off to his roommate, Hyunjin guiding the sleepy boy to their room with gentle hands. Felix groaned when Hyunjin flicked on the lights, the older boy telling him to stop whining and to shower.

“You’re letting me go first?” The Australian asked.

“Yeah,” Hyunjin said. “If you don’t, you’ll fall asleep as soon as you sit down and be gross in the morning.”

“Fuck, I love you.” Felix groaned in appreciation, “I owe you one.” He disappeared into the bathroom, intending to be quick so that Hyunjin didn’t have to suffer in semi-moist, chlorinated solitude. He didn’t see how Hyunjin’s face reddened, the blonde’s words striking a chord in the brunette.

Felix, closing the door behind himself and leaning against it, breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Alone, finally, he could let himself fantasize without fear of being caught. He locked the door, thankful the mechanism was silent, or else Hyunjin would know that he was doing a little  _more_ than showering.

The Australian turned on the water, switching the dial 3/4th's of the way to hot and waiting a minute for the water to heat up. While the water was heating, he busied himself with digging through his toiletries bag, looking for anything that could double as lube. He made a little noise of joy when he came across a little bottle of jojoba oil hair treatment.

_This will do perfectly._

Felix ducked in the shower, cleaning himself first and washing the pool water residue off his hair and skin. He ran his hand through his hair, brushing it back and out of his eyes, his face up and facing the stream of water. Mouth open, he let the water rush over him, feeling it outline his features like a mask in motion. In that moment, he enjoyed a few seconds of much needed silence.

And then the thoughts crept in.

He turned around, letting the water cascade down his back instead. Felix’s hand drifted down from his abdomen to his crotch where he began to play with his cock, his small fingers lifting it and giving it a few small jerks. He was already half-hard from thinking about Hyunjin, so it didn’t take long for him to reach full mast, his head tossed back in want.

“Fuck,” he muttered to himself, turning back to face the stream of the water. It wasn’t hot enough to burn or hurt, but it was still warm enough for it to feel foreign from his hand. He stroked up and down his cock leisurely, enjoying the feel of the soft plush of the veins along the hard shaft, the feel of the skin stretched taut over the red head. He cursed under his breath, whimpering as he imagined that the hand was Hyunjin’s and not his own.

Felix, as most young adults, knew himself well and understood when he was pushing the limits, and as much as he liked toying with himself and edging, he had a strict time constraint. Hyunjin needed to shower too and Felix didn’t want to be a asshole by leaving him waiting, sitting out in the bedroom in his orange shorts that hung too low on his hips to be appropriate.

Fuck, his hips. It made Felix feel like he was going to go feral with how badly he wanted to pin Hyunjin down and straddle them. And his waist, God… it was thin, his stomach deceivingly flat, not showing how strong the older boy was from his dedication to dancing.

Everything about Hyunjin was deceiving, but in a good way. His graceful way of moving when dancing balanced out by his clumsy flailing when he was laughing or startled. If he wanted to, he could be so deadly - so imposing - but he instead opted to be soft and gentle, loving and sweet like a Great Dane.

Felix indulged the thought - of Hyunjin throwing away his sweet nature and ravaging the blonde boy like he knew he could. The Australian grabbed the jojoba oil and popped the cap, pouring a nickel sized puddled into his cupped his hand. He stepped back from the water, not wanting it to wash away the makeshift lube.

Lifting his leg and setting it on the side of the tub -  _very carefully -_ he wrapped his arm around his back and reached under his ass with his oil-coated fingers. His fingers were tentative and gentle at first, simply slicking up the area before he became a little braver and began nudging his fingers into his entrance, the first digit of his middle finger disappearing into him as he eased himself open.

Fingering yourself never felt like much at first - just the stretching of a muscle - but as time when on, you felt it in your core. It was like scratching an itch nearly possible to get to, but once you got to it? It was heavenly. It built up, the pressure mounting in an indescribable way that felt like everything and nothing at once.

Soon enough, Felix was three fingers deep in himself, his chest pressed to the cold shower wall. The steamy tiles were smooth on his nipples, making the blonde boy nearly cry out in sensitivity. He thought about what it would be like to have Hyunjin behind him, his hands working his nipples while Felix fingered himself and rutted back against him. He thought about Hyunjin’s cock, the length of it pressed against his ass or his thigh, hard.

Felix brought the hand that wasn’t busy up to his mouth, covering his open, gasping lips. He didn’t know how thin the walls were and didn’t want to risk Hyunjin overhearing him, as hot as that would be. Felix would probably keel over and die if Hyunjin caught him finger-fucking himself in the shower.

Hand over his mouth, he whimpered quietly, his eyes rolling back in his head as his fantasy possessed him. He imagined his small hand was Hyunjin’s, his much longer fingers pressing  _right_ where Felix wanted, relentless. He imagined the hand over his mouth was actually Hyunjin’s, the brunette boy pressing his body against him and whispering filthy words into his ear.

 _“Such a slut, aren’t you?”_ Imaginary Hyunjin asked, running his fingers along Felix’s taint and up his sensitive thighs.  _“You can’t get enough of me, can you?”_

“I can’t,” Felix cried out against his hand, “I can’t, I can’t, I can’t… Fuck, Jinnie…” He quieted down around his name, the word barely recognizable to the blonde’s own ears. He continued grinding back into his hand, alternating between pressing his fingers inside and rubbing them against his entrance and balls. His cock was weeping pathetically between his legs, the boy hopelessly hard at the thought of his band mate ruining him.

His breaths became staccato and high, Felix’s low voice crescendoing into a borderline falsetto tone as he bit his hand. He was so close. So, so fucking close.

He let his hand drop from his mouth, leaning his cheek against the wall, cold. With one hand inside himself pressing as close as it could get to his prostate and one hand on his cock, Felix began to rapidly seek his climax with no mercy reserved for his poor body.

He bit down on his lip to prevent a loud cry slipping from his lips as heart beat faster and faster, his mind slipping in a blank space as his stomach twitched and contracted, cumming harder than he had in weeks. For a good fifteen seconds, Felix felt like he was on cloud nine, his mind absolved of all guilt in a haze of total euphoria.

He caught his breath, his whole body loosening but refusing to move from its current position. He had half a mind to remove his foot from the side of the tub, but then again, Felix was so comfy right where-

 _Oh, fuck,_ Felix thought as he felt his foot shift, and then suddenly, Felix’s foothold on the tub vanished completely, the blond boy crashing down to the floor of the shower in a tangle. He let out an undignified yell as his hand caught the shower curtain, bringing the little light-blue and navy wave printed sheet down on top of his sprawling body, all while the water still rained down on him.

Outside, he could hear Hyunjin get up from wherever he was and rush over to the door to the bathroom

“What happened in there?” Hyunjin asked worriedly through the door. He tried the door knob. “Are you okay?”

Felix flung the curtain off of himself and sat up, battered and bruised from his fall. He kneeled and shut off the water before standing, looking at the mess around him unsure of what to do. He sighed, his mind returning to him after the post-orgasm haze faded.

“I’m okay!” Felix called out, wrapping a towel around his waist.  He cleaned up any and all incriminating evidence of jerking off before he opened the door, facing the subject of his affections with a red-flushed face. He hoped Hyunjin would forgo teasing him in favor of making sure he was okay.

“What happened?” Hyunjin asked again, mostly dry now.

Felix schooled his expression to show disregard, not,  _”I just fingered myself in the shower to the thought of you.”_

“Oh, just, you know, uh...” Felix shrugged, “Soap?”

Hyunjin looks past Felix and into the bathroom, raising his eyebrows when he sees water everywhere and the shower curtain on the floor. “And I thought  _I_ was clumsy. You think we can fix that ourselves, or should we call the hotel staff?”

“I think it just needs to be hung back up on the hooks,” Felix answered, awkwardly thumbing the edge of the towel, nervous about having a conversation with Hyunjin after, well… that. His face reddened the more he thought about it. Fuck, he was being the absolute opposite of nonchalant right now.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Hyunjin asked, his brow knitting concern. “You’re really red right now.”

Felix preemptively cleared his throat, fearing his voice would crack otherwise. “Sunburn, maybe? We were out there for a long time.” The older boy raised a singular eyebrow, looking unconvinced but luckily not pressing the topic further. His suspicious look fell away when he watched Felix sigh, the tired boy’s shoulders drooping.

“Alright,” Hyunjin said, “I’ll fix the shower curtain, shower, and then head to bed. Make sure to dry your hair before you fall asleep.”

“I will,” Felix smiled up at him gently, “Don’t slip like I did.”

Hyunjin laughed at that and Felix’s heart felt warm. It was nice, making a person you love experience joy.

“No promises,” Hyunjin teased.

Felix dropped the towel from around his waist and dried off his hair, leaving the towel draped around his neck as he searched for a fresh set of clothes. Originally, he had intended to wait for Hyunjin to finish showering before they both went to sleep, hoping for one of those good, late-night conversations that tended to breed a multitude of inside jokes, but Felix must’ve been more tired than he thought.

His hair (mostly) dry and his body (mostly) dressed, he crawled under the sheets of the queen sized bed he had staked his claim on. Upon hitting the mattress, he was out like a light.

 

The door to the bathroom opened and in came Hyunjin, ready to scour the grime and grit from his body. He had spent a solid five minutes in the bathroom struggling to re-hang the curtain that Felix had massacred. While he was doing so, he noticed the floor of the shower felt a bit slick on the bottom of his feet.

At first, he was confused, bending down to swab some on the slick residue on his finger. He rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger. It felt like… oil? Why did Felix have oil in the shower?

The brunette, ever the curious bitch, immediately felt the need to sleuth. He looked around, opening the hotel cabinets and his and Felix’s toiletry bags looking for anything that could explain the oily residue. He found, in Felix’s bag, a little travel-size jojoba oil bottle. Huh.

Weren’t you supposed to, like, only put that in dry hair? What else would Felix have used the oil for? He had clearly used it in the shower, which the directions said clearly  _not_ to do, so Felix was either an idiot or-

_Oh._

_That makes sense._

Hyunjin put the little bottle of oil back, making sure to leave Felix’s bag exactly as he had left it. He tried to convince himself that those little noises he had heard from Felix during his shower were in fact the neighbor’s TV or some shit, like he had first assumed. Or that Felix had fallen because he was an idiot who tried to treat his hair with jojoba oil in the shower, not-  not an idiot that used jojoba oil to  _finger_ himself in the shower.

Oh, God. Felix had fingered himself in the shower.

Hyunjin, as red faced as Felix was earlier, stepped into the shower after wiping the floor clean with a rag to prevent another curtain massacre. He turned the water on but left it on cold in a desperate attempt to will down the boner that insisted on saying hello. He cursed himself and his weakness for the cute blonde when he eventually gave in, turning up the temperature and stroking himself to completion, his low grunts and harsh breath filling the air just like Felix’s high & light moans had.

He wondered what Felix was thinking about while he was getting off. Was he thinking about a stranger, or perhaps someone he knew? A group member?

Him?

_Fuck, that would be so hot._

The brunette imagined that his hand wasn’t his hand and, instead, Felix’s mouth. God, he would look so gorgeous beneath him, licking his dick and kissing his thighs. Hyunjin would get tired of his teasing but wouldn’t force him to gag, instead loosely threading his hand in his hair and feeling him slide his mouth up and down his length.

Hyunjin would die on the spot if he looked up, eyes wide and pupils dilated with lust. He would probably make a dumb comment, something about Fortnite or a dated reference to an obscure anime, and Hyunjin wouldn’t be able to scold him because he’d go straight back to kissing and kitten licking his tip.

His knees quivered as he thought about the Australian, indulging in the thoughts he had held off for  _months._ He had been so good for so long, avoiding thinking about his pretty and cute band mate in such a lewd manner after telling himself that Felix was unattainable and that a relationship with him was unrealistic and foolish, and yet here he was, legs quivering at the thought of the blonde’s plush mouth.

God, this would just make his want for him worse, but a man could dream, right?

Hyunjin moaned into his hand as he came and watched the thick, white liquid flow towards the drain. He couldn’t believe himself - getting off to his band mate when he was less than twenty feet away through (as Hyunjin had learned) a very thin wall. And to make matters worse, he had gotten off to the thought of Felix getting off to the thought of _him._ Talk about creepy, damn.

The dancer cleaned up after himself in shame, drying his hair and dressing quickly in the clothes he had brought to the bathroom with him (which he had only done in fear of having to dress in front of a sleepy Felix - AKA the cutest and most clingy Felix). He turned off the bathroom light and stumbled through the dark to his bed, flicking on the table-side lamp only so he could find his phone charger.

He plugged in his phone and set it on the nightstand, staring at the sleeping body of Felix on the bed adjacent. One of his legs had somehow escaped the confines of the sheets and was laying on top of the pillow the blonde was currently cuddling.

Hyunjin, in an ideal world, would move the pillow an a Felix would wake up and mutter, “Jinnie?” Hyunjin would then shush him gently and take the sleepy boy into his arms, who would hug him back an hum in content, happy to curl up into the taller boy. In an ideal world, that is what would happen.

But it wasn’t an ideal world, so Hyunjin had to sleep alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title: Two Switches Assume the Other is a Dom
> 
> I do plan on continuing this series with at least 1-3 more entries, so keep an eye out for those!
> 
> This is the first proper smut I've written, so constructive criticism is VERY much encouraged. Please give me feedback on how I did, and if you liked this, drop a kudos :) Thank you so much for reading! ily :)
> 
> p.s follow me on twitter! my nsfw is[sungnsfw](https://twitter.com/sungnsfw)


	2. Double Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was just wondering… can I cash in that favor now?”
> 
> “What favor?” Felix had forgotten ever promising a favor.
> 
> Hyunjin raised one of his eyebrows. “For fixing the shower?”
> 
> Felix’s face, despite his best efforts, immediately flushed red at the memory. “Oh, fuck, um... Yeah, I forgot about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is only the 2nd smut I've written, lmao, but the response on the last fic was better than expected, So I actually don't hate this. This is dedicated to Hyunjjins b/c they love hyunlix and their fics are great and you should totally check them out!!!

Hyunjin knew he was sensitive.

It was a character trait that he had to learn to love. Growing up, he was always the first to cry, the first to shake and become red-faced when he was angry - but his emotionality had its advantages. He was good at understanding people and being compassionate, and understood better than most what a simple smile and nod of reassurance could do for someone's day.

So yes, Hyunjin knew he was sensitive, but he wasn’t ashamed of it - except in times like these.

Just a few days ago, Hyunjin had laid wide-awake before the Melbourne concert, unable to sleep with all the thoughts running through his brain about the boy asleep just a few feet over. His emotions could get so confusing, sometimes - so turbulent - that late at night, Hyunjin couldn’t help but entertain the wishful thinking.

 _What if I just asked Felix out? Like, what if I just go for it?_ Hyunjin thought, _What’s the worst that could happen?_

The fearful part of him responded. _He could hate you, that’s what._

 _Felix wouldn’t ever hate someone for something like that,_ Hyunjin countered. _He is too kind._

And Hyunjin was right - Felix _was_ too kind. What if when he asked him out, he only said yes out of kindness? Like he was doing Hyunjin a favor, even if he didn’t feel the same? Logically, Hyunjin knew the blonde boy wouldn’t do that either, but the fear was still there.

The most probable response would be rejection, Hyunjin knew, because romance in the entertainment industry was a near impossibility unless you had 8+ years of experience under your belt and a hell of a lot of secrecy - not to mention the fact that he was crushing on a _boy_ as well. If Felix wanted to date (by some miracle) then it would spell the end of both their careers unless they kept it hidden tight under lock and key, and nobody wanted a love like that. Nobody wanted that risk. That stress. That pain.

So Hyunjin did his best to cast away his thoughts - recycling the love he felt for the bright blonde into a friendship that could never be broken. While the brunette might not ever be able to have a romantic relationship with Felix, he would be damned if he didn’t put his all into making the younger boy feel loved. As long as Hyunjin got to be one of the reasons he smiled, Hyunjin was content.

 

The Melbourne concert came and went, the time passing way faster than Hyunjin wanted. He wished their time in Australia was longer, but they were limited by their pre-scheduled activities and commitments back in Korea for their comeback. He was excited for Miroh, but still… he hoped they would be able to return soon, and for longer.

Between the two concerts, they filmed a few more episodes for _Finding SKZ_ , visiting Chan’s family and various other locations around Australia. They split up, some of them going to the beach, some to the desert, and some to the city before meeting back at the new hotel before the next concert. For simplicity's sake, they continued to room with the same people they had been rooming with previously, so Hyunjin was with Jisung and Minho.

They slept soundly that night, exhausted from the day’s activities, and woke up refreshed and excited for the concert in the afternoon. The nine of them made sure to eat and drink a lot of water, wanting to be able to resist the harsh heat of Australia as best they could before they had to arrive for the dress rehearsal and soundcheck.

The concert went without a hitch, the nine member’s smiling widely as they interacted and performed for their fans. Towards the end, after the majority of the concert, Felix and Chan decided to each give a short speech about how glad they were to be back in their home country. It was all smiles and laughter until-

“-I finally know what it’s like to have a brother now,” Felix began, “I know what it’s like, now. And, not only to have one brother, but seven brothers-”

Chan looked at the younger boy smugly, “Eight.”

Felix laughed, swinging the towel for his sweat over his shoulder and back in embarrassment. “My bad! Eight! Eight brothers. I mean, eight brothers, besides-” Felix looked down the row and Hyunjin could _swear_ Felix was looking at him. Hyunjin’s heart soared at the implications that one look gave him.

Chan ruined the moment unknowingly, cutting in with a laugh, “Seven brothers and one… girlfriend?”

The crowd immediately broke out in an uproar, STAY’s screaming at what Chan had said. Hyunjin, knowing Chan said some questionable things because of the simultaneous curse and blessing of being bilingual, was irked but forgave him for the misnomer of _girlfriend_ \- but that wasn’t what frustrated him.

What frustrated him was the chanting that the crowd broke out into, thousands of voices shouting _Changlix! Changlix! Changlix!_ Those shouts reminded him of how hypocritical and cruel the world was. They were joking now, but if someone really came out, what then?

If someone was gay, or lesbian, or trans, or anything in between, would those same fans chanting out their names still love and respect them? The reality was, no, a lot of them wouldn’t. Sure, they would definitely have some support, but hate and jealousy had a tendency to be louder than love. It may be pessimistic, but that was Hyunjin’s reality, and it felt like a knife in his chest.

Hyunjin hung his head low, closing his eyes while trying his best to mask his simultaneous anger and sadness with a small smile. The rest of his bandmates laughed and Hyunjin did his best to laugh along, but the expression didn’t reach his eyes. Jisung, to the side, gave him a look of concern. Hyunjin cursed him for being so perceptive.

“You okay?” He whispered, covering his mic.

Hyunjin nodded shortly. “I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Jisung asked, “If you want, I can-”

“Jisung,” Hyunjin snapped a little too loudly. He took a deep breath, “I’m fine. I just want to get through this concert.”

“Okay,” Jisung laid off, but his voice was still concerned. “Let me know if anything changes.”

Hyunjin looked at him - at the boy he had been so angry and frustrated with during his trainee days. He had fought so much with him, and then one day it just… changed. They learned and concealed their differences, and now Hyunjin could say he trusted Jisung with his life. He had found a brother in him.

If Jisung and he, who hated each other so much, could learn to love each other - to consider each other brothers, even - then maybe the world could learn to change too.

Hyunjin smiled, the right corner of his lips upturning in a grateful smile. “I will,” he said thankfully.

Jisung smiled back.

 

Backstage after the concert, while the venue was nearly void of people besides the occasional techie and they were still waiting for the area to clear of fans, Hyunjin found his own hidden nook to be alone for a moment. The concert had drained him of his emotions like a vampire, leaving him an empty, feeling-less shell.

He laid back on one of the couches in one of the dressing rooms, his head resting on the arm rest. He lazily swigged from a plastic water bottle, eyes closed. He heard the door open and assumed it was one of his band mates, but couldn’t bring himself to care. They were looking for something, probably.

Minho closed the door behind himself with care as he approached the resting brunette. The last thing he wanted to do was startle him and put him on edge.

“Hey,” Minho greeted softly. Hyunjin opened one of his eyes to peek at him. “Need something?” Hyunjin asked, “Last time I saw, your bag was by the back left mirror.”

“I’m not here for my bag,” the older boy said, moving towards the couch. Hyunjin pulled his feet back to make space for him, sitting up. They stewed in silence for a moment, Minho cracking open a water bottle of his own and taking a sip before speaking.

“You know nothing you could do would change how we see you, right?” Minho said, looking at Hyunjin out of the corner of his eye, the younger fully facing him. Hyunjin frowed.

“Yeah, Hyung.” He said, “What brought this on?”

“Nothing much,” Minho shrugged. “Yesterday you were acting a little off, is all. When the camera wasn’t on you, you got all quiet and subdued like you were thinking too much. And today, towards the end of the concert, Ji said you were acting off, like you were about to cry. Jisung and I were worried.”

Hyunjin felt his stomach drop. He wasn’t aware his quiet stewing over his crush, homophobia, and fetishization was that noticeable, although Minho was very perceptive and emotionally intelligent. Honestly, he should have know that his pinning was going to be called out eventually. Hyunjin wore his heart on his sleeve, after all.

The younger boy looked down, frowning as he thought. Normally if he wanted advice, he would go to Chan, but he didn’t want advice. Hyunjin knew what he was doing and had put more than enough thought into the risks and rewards of confessing and had weighed the risk to be too much. He didn’t want a lecture on hormones and emotions, he wanted to vent.

Minho looked at him almost expectantly when Hyunjin raised his eyes, the older boy’s large eyes soft and reassuring as Hyunjin opened his mouth to speak. No words came out. He couldn’t find the words. He hated it when he became like this. He was feeling so much it felt like he was feeling nothing.

Minho brought his legs up onto the couch the crossed them, turning towards the younger boy, the tips of their shoes touching. He waited patiently, knowing the younger boy would tell him (or not tell him) when he was ready.

Hyunjin parted his lips, this time with his words ready.

“I’ve been thinking a lot,” he began, “about a person.”

Minho hummed, “Do I know this person?”

Hyunjin hesitated. “You do.” Minho nodded in understanding as Hyunjin continued. “I can’t stop thinking about them even though I know I can’t have them. They… I don’t want to be me, and, like, chase something fruitless, especially when it could mean the end of my career. And realistically, I know the risk is too much, but I can’t stop thinking about him-” Hyunjin’s breath hitched. He watched Minho carefully for a reaction, fearing the worst.

_Fuck, I said the wrong pronoun._

The older boy gave him a small smile as he realized why Hyunjin was _so_ freaked out and avoidant. “If it makes you feel better, I like boys too.” Minho said softly like it was simple, “although not exclusively.”

Hyunjin felt his shoulders sag in relief. He couldn’t express how much better he felt now that he was talking to someone who understood him. He could only take so much of Bang Chan’s blatant heterosexuality. “You do?”

Minho nodded, shrugging. “Always have, always will. It isn’t weird, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“I know it isn’t,” Hyunjin responded, a little defensive. “I’m just scared. It feels like people can see right through me, like they know what I want. Logically, I know they can’t, but it doesn’t stop that fear from stifling me. I want to get over him so badly. I don’t want to feel like I’m being constantly psychoanalyzed by strangers anymore.”

“It’s complicated, isn’t it?” Minho said. Hyunjin nodded, sighing.

“Incredibly.”

Someone knocked on the door suddenly, making Hyunjin jump. The door opened with little warning, one of their manager’s opening the door. Luckily, it was the one Hyunjin liked the most.

“There you are,” the manager sighed in relief. “Were leaving in ten minutes, so you might want to gather your things and get ready to go. It’ll be a bit of ride - were going back to the hotel close to the airport.”

“Where do we meet you?” Minho asked.

“By the private exit,” the manager said, exiting. “I’ll leave you to it, then. See you in ten.” He closed the door behind himself, leaving Minho and Hyunjin alone in the room together. Minho sighed and stood.

“We should probably get our things,” Minho said. “Do you want to talk when we get to the hotel? You were planning on rooming with Felix, again? I can ask him if he is okay with switching.”

“It’s okay,” Hyunjin tried his best to seem like the mention of Felix didn’t mean anything to him, shrugging. “I just needed to get that stuff off my chest, so I’m good now.” He looked at Minho, “Thanks, for talking to me.”

Minho reached up to ruffle the hair of the taller boy. “You’re more than welcome. Find me whenever you need help, okay?”

“I will,” Hyunjin smiled, grateful. He grabbed his bag off the floor and tossed the now empty water bottle in the recycling, letting Minho lead him out of the room. They walked in tired silence as they made their way to the private exit, arriving when most of the others - Jeongin, Chan, Woojin, and Seungmin - were already there. He had just set his bag down when he felt an arm make it’s way over his shoulder, far too hyper for late at night.

“Everything good?” Jisung whispered into his ear. Hyunjin felt his shoulder’s tense up when he saw Felix at Jisung’s side, his brain echoing the earlier cheers, _Changlix! Changlix! Changlix!_ The black haired boy noticed his hesitance and repeated his question, making Hyunjin shake himself out of his spiraling thoughts. He wasn’t going to think about that. Not now.

“Yeah,” Hyunjin nodded, “I’m good. I talked to Minho about it.” And that was truthful, because now he knew he had an ally who understood him. Sexuality was more of a private topic in their industry, and even though Hyunjin trusted the other boys with his life, he couldn’t risk letting them know. If any of them were anything but straight as well, they probably felt the same way.

“What happened?” Felix asked, wide eyes curious and concerned. Hyunjin, not expecting the question, struggled to answer the question without shelling out the truth. He shrugged, the blonde’s face twisting into a frown at his avoidance.

_I like you - that’s what._

“Stray Kids!” Chan spoke up, immediately drawing the attention of all eight boys, saving Hyunjin from answering. “Door’s open - let's go.” He led them confidently to the cars with the manager, making sure all of them were situated. Jisung (bless that motherfucker) had the brilliant idea of grabbing Felix and forcing him to sit next to him so that Hyunjin wouldn’t have to answer his questions during the car ride. Hyunjin made sure to remember that, telling himself to get Jisung a gift for that later.

They got to the hotel in what felt like no time, but that was probably because Hyunjin fell asleep on Seungmin’s shoulder about five minutes in. The younger boy shook him awake when they arrived, making Hyunjin groan. He was already a heavy sleeper, and the post-concert exhaustion didn’t help.

“Someone help get this oaf off me,” Seungmin grumbled. Felix, having sit one row up from them, was the first to help.

“Come on,” Felix encouraged, grabbing Hyunjin’s hands and pulling them. “Cooperate with me, beanstalk.”

“No…” Hyunjin grumbled, rolling his head back, eyes closed. He didn’t want to move and nothing could make him.

“Hyunjin, if you don’t get your ass up right now, I swear-” Seungmin muttered. Felix looked at his same-age friend sympathetically.

“Jinnie,” Felix begged, “Come on. I want to sleep.”

Hyunjin sighed. “Fine,” he answered, and in his tired frankness, added on, “but only because it’s you.” Behind him, Hyunjin could hear Seungmin mutter, “What am I, then? Dog meat?”

The brunette let the shorter boy pull him to his feet, slumping over him. Awake Hyunjin had the sense to not indulge his wants, but sleepy Hyunjin lacked the proper cognition to understand that throwing himself all over his crush would only make him hurt more later.

He let Felix guide him into the hotel and to the check in desk, where they waited for their manager to give them their corresponding key cards. By then, Hyunjin had woken up enough to navigate his environment on his own, began removing his arm from where it had wrapped around Felix’s torso. Felix, enjoying his warmth, grabbed his hand and kept Hyunjin’s where it was.

Hyunjin felt eyes on himself and looked up, glancing between his bandmates. He saw Minho, wide awake, watching him with knowing eyes. The brunette gulped as Minho mouthed out, _“Be careful.”_ He turned away, his cheeks red at being caught. And if Minho knew, Jisung would find out sooner or later, and Jisung was close with Felix, which meant that some way or another, Felix was going to find out about his crush, and if that happened-

“Hyunjin,” Felix said, looking up at him with a frown.

“Yes?”

“I said your name three times. You weren’t answering.”

“Oh,” Hyunjin said stupidly, “I was… I don’t know.” He couldn’t not be truthful with the blonde, so he settled for being vague instead.

“You’ve been acting odd.” Felix stated simply, although his eyes looked conflicted - like he wanted to ask Hyunjin more, but was afraid. Hyunjin felt his stomach twist in a knot.

The brunette shook his head, pulling arm away from Felix a little too roughly and walking towards the elevator. He stopped a few feet ahead of him, looking back at the Australian. “I’m just tired. I’ll be okay in the morning.”

 

Felix watched as his friend walked away from him, only turning around because he realized Felix was the one with the key card. He had been acted weird for a few days now - distant. The taller boy had laid off the normal goofy and occasionally overtly sexual jokes and was constantly avoiding him whenever he could. It was driving Felix insane. Felix didn’t know if he had done something that had upset him, or if, God forbid, he had found about his enamourment and was secretly disgusted.

It made him feel so empty, being avoided like that. Felix wanted to help him, but he was also worried he was a part of the problem. The self-conscious thoughts rolled in like heavy fog. Felix frowned deeply. He wanted his friend back.

“If you say so,” Felix responded bitterly, brushing past the older boy, barely waiting for him to reach the elevator before he punched their floor button. When they reached their floor, Felix left the elevator before Hyunjin could say anything, leaving the boy confused and in the dust. Felix  knew being angry would help nothing, but he couldn’t help it. It was easier to be angry then to be fearful and upset.

“Felix, hey-” Hyunjin jogged to catch up with him, now wide-awake. Felix ignored him, covering his face with a steely, emotionless mask as he slid the key-card in the scanner and entered their shared room, the older boy scrambling to catch up.

“Felix,” the brunette said delicately, like a prayer. Felix could practically hear the kicked puppy expression he was probably making in his voice, but he refused to turn around and face him. Felix wasn’t sure where all these emotions were coming from, but he knew they would flood out as soon as he looked at Hyunjin.

Felix sighed. He just wanted to sleep.

The Australian set his bag down beside his bed, Hyunjin still standing in the doorway with a confused expression. He watched him, brow knit as Felix continued to ignore him with the most neutral face he could conjure. Felix was a kinda a shit actor, so if he was making a face like that, it was an exaggeration - it was real.

“Felix…” Hyunjin repeated. Felix’s hands fumbled his phone when he spoke, his phone landing face down on the (thankfully) carpeted floor with a dull _thud._ The brunette approached him slowly. Felix turned his face away and looked out the window, not bothering to pick up his phone. “You don’t think I’m mad at you, do you?” Felix bit his lip and hung his head

_Yeah. I kinda do._

His expression must have said it all, his crush’s confusion immediately dissolving into understanding. “Oh, Lix…” Hyunjin stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy and pulling him to his chest. “I’m not mad at you. Please don’t think that.”

Felix gulped, his voice cracking, “You were being so cold since- since-”

 _Since Melbourne,_ Felix couldn’t say. _Since I got off to the thought of you in the shower and was scared you started avoiding me because you found out even though I know rationally that that was impossible, since I told no one._

The blonde continued, “I was just… scared, I guess.” He didn’t hug Hyunjin back besides playing with the hem of his shirt, but he appreciated the physical contact. It grounded him. “Sometimes I get freaked out if people like me or not, and it's honestly one of my worst fears if one of my band members-” his voice gave out, the only clue to how overwhelmed he felt. Hyunjin’s thumbs drew circles on his back, encouraging him. “It’s one of my worst fears if one of you guys hated me.”

He felt Hyunjin’s arms tighten around him and Felix finally willed himself to hug him back. He turned towards him, notching his head on the brunette’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around him, solid. “I’m not mad at you,” Hyunjin repeated, “I’ve just been… I don’t know. I’ve been thinking so much lately about everything. I’m so grateful to have this group and you and then it hit me that this feels too good to be true. I’m so scared it’s gonna disappear at any moment and I dealt with that anxiety poorly. I’m sorry I made you feel that way, it really wasn’t my intention.”

Hyunjin squeezed him harder and Felix felt his chest flutter. _Fucking butterflies._

“It’s okay,” Felix sighed, loosening his grip. He needed to get out of this hug before he popped a half-chub or worse - blushed. Felix escaped from Hyunjin’s grasp and bent down, plucking his phone off the ground before sitting on the edge of the bed he had claimed. He looked up at Hyunjin and noticed the older boy giving him a strange look.

“What?” Felix asked cluelessly, “Did I do something weird?”

Hyunjin snapped out his stupor, laughing, although it sounded strained. “No,” he replied, “I was just wondering… can I cash in that favor now?”

“What favor?” Felix had forgotten ever promising a favor.

Hyunjin raised one of his eyebrows. “For fixing the shower?”

Felix’s face, despite his best efforts, immediately flushed red at the memory. “Oh, fuck, um… Yeah, I forgot about that.”

“It’s only been, like, three days.”

“I have a selective memory.”

Hyunjin laughed at that, his lips curling up familiarly. The good mood Felix always felt around him began to return, his earlier anxiety the least of his problems with a cute boy grinning in front of him.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Hyunjin smirked. “I should probably shower before I forget, though.”

“Fuck, you’re right,” Felix groaned. He pushed himself off the bed and began to search for his toiletries bag. Hyunjin excused himself to shower, making in quick in his exhaustion. After they had swapped and Felix was clean and in fresh clothes, Felix re-initiated the conversation.

“What was the favor you had in mind, Mr. Handyman?” Felix needled, back to the topic they had been talking about before their washing-up intermission. He sat down on his bed and tilted his head, leaning back on his palms, his towel draped over his shoulders.

“Lix,” The brunette scrunched up his face and sighed, “That sounds like a line straight from a bad porno.”

“Oh, so you’ve watched porn?” Felix teased, glad they were back to their typical banter. “I thought porn wasn’t legal in South Korea.”

“Twitter exists, you know.” Hyunjin sat back on his own bed across from him. “And, great, now my favor sounds weird because we put it in the context of a gay porn.”

“I never said gay porn, but okay.” Felix shrugged, placing a pillow on his lap while cursing his unkillable libido. Another sentence danced on the tip of his tongue, but it was too risky. Then again, Felix wasn’t exactly someone who shied away from risk. He lifted his hand to his mouth, nipping at his pinky finger unconsciously as he said, “It’s not like you were going to ask me to blow you or something, right?”

_Because I’d get down on my knees for you right now._

Hyunjin raised his eyebrows, shocked. “What?”

 _Oh, hell…_ “Don’t make me repeat myself,” Felix laid back on the bed so he didn’t have to look at him. _Why the fuck am I so impulsive?_

There was a small moment of silence before Hyunjin spoke again. “I was going to ask if you would be okay with us sleeping together.” The brunette quickly realized the flaw is his words, back tracking. “As in cuddling, I mean. Not…”

“I know what you mean,” Felix answered before either of them could dig themself into a bigger innuendo hole. “I’m not opposed. I always want to be with someone after a concert - like social withdrawal.”

“Exactly,” Hyunjin agreed. “I don’t like being alone.” Felix listened as the boy walked around, probably looking for his phone charger, or something. “Hey, do you mind if I sleep shirtless?” Felix asked.

“If you’re comfortable like that, then sure.”

“But are you okay with it?”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin answered, coming into view as he stood over Felix, pushing him over with grin. He pushed a little too hard, nearly sending the blonde toppling over the edge. Felix yelped and Hyunjin laughed at his struggle, the blonde getting on his knees and grabbing a pillow to retaliate. He grabbed Hyunjin by the wrist and pulled him face-first into the bed.

The older boy’s feet slipped out from under him and he slowly fell off the bed, only staying on as long as he did because of his death grip on the sheets which he dragged off with him. He landed on the floor in a heap of white sheets, yelling the whole time. Felix laughed, looking over the edge of the bed at the tangled brunette.

“Karma,” Felix teased, his eyes curling up into twin crescents. Hyunjin rolled his eyes and stood up, pushing the sheets and cover back onto the bed. Hyunjin’s phone went off, a text from Jisung saying _“please shut the fuck up”_ glaring at them from the nightstand. The brunette glanced at it briefly, looking up at his friend kneeling on the bed.

Felix liked seeing him like this - an over-sized white t-shirt and boxers, messy hair, and no makeup. It felt domestic, like if Felix crawled over and grabbed him by the collar, he could kiss him right then and there without a complaint. He imagined pulling him down on top of himself and kissing him senseless, wet and messy.

He wanted to bite his lips and suck his tongue, to have saliva drip down his chin and neck. Hyunjin would put his knee between his legs and Felix would whimper, grinding up into the boy on top of him. He’d be caged in, unable to escape even if he wanted to. God, Felix wanted Hyunjin to ruin him so bad. That, or Felix wanted to ruin _him._

The Australian did his best to cast these thoughts out of his mind as the older boy crawled into the bed, Felix stripping off his shirt. He almost always slept with no shirt out of habit, but he used to sleep completely naked. He wasn’t about to walk around the dorm with his dick out when he was too tired to remember to put on pants, though, so he had at least partially broken his habit.

With the sheets and covers back on the bed and the light off, the two were finally ready to sleep at the ripe time of 12:30 AM. Hyunjin laid down about a foot from him and made no move to get closer, making Felix pout.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to cuddle?” Felix remarked quietly, scooting over to the older boy before he could respond. He moved forward until they were nearly nose to nose, shifting down just a bit when he realized how fucking _hard_ it would be to resist acting out the thoughts that had been looping in his mind earlier. The blonde huffed out a heavy, happy sigh when he pressed his head into the nook of Hyunjin’s chest and felt him drape his arms over his ribs.

“You’re comfy,” Hyunjin commented softly. Felix moved the slightest bit closer.

“So are you.”

 

Hyunjin, in all his life, has never wanted to throw himself out of a window quite as much as he wanted to now.

It was 2:14 AM, just under an hour and forty five minutes since he and Felix had fallen asleep, although it was more like and hour and thirty minutes for Hyunjin. He had laid their in quiet shock, amazed that he - the scaredy cat of the group - had worked up the courage to ask Felix to cuddle him, and _agree._ His heart was too busy beating out of his chest for him to sleep, his only fear that the blonde could hear his heart beating with the stupidly enormous amount of love Hyunjin had for him.

But now his heart was beating for a different reason.

Now, his heart was hammering his ribs like a drum because it was one: _hot as fuck, what the hell, Australia?_ And two: Sometime during the night, Felix had slipped his right leg over Hyunjin’s legs and had managed to press himself up to Hyunjin as close as physically possible, crotch to crotch and chest to chest. Hyunjin was stuck between feeling like he was ascending and feeling like he was being thrown into hell.

That wasn’t all, though, folks. Hyunjin - soft, sweet, “safe show” Hyunjin - had popped a boner and it was pressed right along side Felix’s also very erect, very awake penis. Needless to say, Hyunjin was having a crisis.

He tried to wiggle out of Felix’s grasp, but the little fucker was like a barnacle and refused to let go of his human body pillow. He tried again a few seconds later, but then Felix gasped in his sleep and Hyunjin felt his blood run ice cold.

The older boy _really_ didn’t want to wake him up, because it’d seem like he was taking advantage of him in his sleep and he would be absolutely mortified, but if he didn’t wake him up and attempted to wait out their hard-ons, Hyunjin would feel like he _was_ taking advantage of Felix because of how the blonde pressed up against him and gasped into his chest. There was no way Hyunjin’s boner was going away - not unless he took a cold shower ASAP. So, in reality, Hyunjin only had one option.

He had to wake Felix up.

With more than his fair share of dread, Hyunjin attempted to remove Felix’s arms from his torso, a last ditch effort to escape without waking him, but Felix was wrapped around him tight like a man-sized koala. Hyunjin sighed deeply before wiggling around roughly, causing the younger boy to lift his head and blink confusedly in the dark.

“Hyunjin?” Felix said blearily, reaching back out for the escaping brunette. “Where are you going?”

“Shower,” Hyunjin answered shortly, attempting to untangle his legs. Felix was about to ask him _why_ when Hyunjin gasped, the feeling of his clothed cock rubbing against the blonde’s toned, bare abdomen far more stimulating than he had anticipated. “Fuck,” Hyunjin cursed, the _k_ dragging out in a low, rumbling moan.

Felix’s grip on Hyunjin’s arm tightened and Hyunjin gasped again when Felix pressed forward against him, whining into the nape of his neck. “Jinnie…” Felix pleaded, “Don’t go.”

“I won’t,” Hyunjin answered so quickly it gave him whiplash. He was so fucking whipped for Felix. _So. Fucking. Whipped._ All of his previous thoughts were thrown out the window when Felix looped his arms around his head, bringing their faces closer to each other.

Felix’s dark brown eyes burned like fire in the morning air - awake, but drunk with both sleep and horniness. God, how Hyunjin wanted to kiss him right then and there, but he couldn’t. Felix wasn’t aware of what he was doing.

Hyunjin had to force himself to regain some sense. He couldn’t fuck with Felix and he couldn’t fuck with him _especially_ when he was half asleep.

“Lix,” Hyunjin pushed his hands away gently, “You’re not awake.”

“Yes, I am.” Felix argued, taking a deep breath. Hyunjin tried to pull away again and Felix let out the saddest little whine in response, the tiny noise his thesis, body, and closure of his persuasive essay. Before Hyunjin could even leave the bed, Felix was sitting up and chasing after him, his small hand laced with his own.

“Hyunjin,” the blonde began, his eyes wide and alert, “I am _very_ much awake right now, and I _really_ don’t want you to leave.” Hyunjin let him pull him forward, a fly trapped in a spider’s web. Felix reached for his other hand and laced it with his, too, and for a moment, Hyunjin forgot how to work his lungs. “Let’s take care of each other, yeah?” Felix breathed.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-_

Hyunjin, undoubtedly and unequivocally in love and lust, couldn’t help but say yes.

“Yeah,” the older boy answered, letting Felix pull him back onto the bed. They laid back down next to each other, except this time, Felix’s face wasn’t resting innocently on his collar. His lips found their way to his neck, placing open mouthed kisses all over his skin with abandon while their legs met in the middle, the blonde hooking his legs over Hyunjin’s in a minor show of dominance.

His show of dominance quickly went downhill when the blonde overshot, nearly sliding off of Hyunjin and off the bed. Hyunjin gasped and caught him by the hips, keeping him from falling into the floor at what looked like a painful angle.

Hyunjin sat up, pulling his legs out from under Felix and chastising him. “Be careful!” He whispered, bringing up a hand to the younger’s cheek, “Don’t hurt yourself.”

“Sorry,” Felix said sheepishly. “I just _really_ want this.”

“Want what?” Hyunjin asked, moving his thumb along the crest of his cheek. “What do you want? What is _this?_ ” Hyunjin gestured between the two of them, “If we do this, what are we?”

Felix hesitated for a moment, his breath shallow on the brunette face as if he was afraid of scaring him away.

“What do you want us to be?” Felix asked, stilling his hips.

Fucking hell, Hyunjin shouldn’t be doing this. He shouldn’t be indulging in things like this, in things that could destroy him in more ways than one. But if he really didn’t want this, if Hyunjin really was smart, he wouldn’t have even let this happen. He wouldn’t have hoped for something like this - but he did. And, as much as he knew this wasn’t going to end pretty, it was going to be beautiful while it lasted.

“Okay. Mainly, I want us to be okay,” Hyunjin swiped back the blondes hair. “I want us to be friends.”

“Mmm,” Felix hummed. His face was much closer than he remembered. “Just friends?” He whispered out, breathy voice soothing across the brunette’s lips. If he just leaned forward-

“Whatever type of friends you want us to be,” Hyunjin answered honestly. _I’d do anything for you, you just don’t know it._ And then Felix leaned in, their lips pressing together with a touch too chaste for their current situation. When they met again that chastity was gone, just like Hyunjin’s sanity.

Felix’s lips were a little dry from sleep, he noticed, but Hyunjin could fix that, sliding the hand that had been on the Australian's cheek into the hair on the back of his head, his hold loose and forgiving. Hyunjin opened up his mouth, dragging his lips and tongue up the line of the younger boy’s jaw before joining their mouths back together in an open-mouthed, slow kiss.

The blonde sighed in his arms as he leaned harder against Hyunjin, eager for more pressure and more force. He bit Hyunjin’s lower lip, holding it between his teeth for a three count before breaking away and kissing it better, taking his time with each drag of his tongue.

“I love your mouth,” Felix groaned, “Stick your tongue out for me, will you?” Hyunjin wordlessly obeyed, letting his mouth fall open and his tongue lay out as Felix’s hands migrated from his shoulders to both sides of his head against the bed frame.

He got on his knees and shifted forward until they were as close as they could be, Felix lifting and dropping his hips on his lap as he rutted against Hyunjin’s stomach and sucked his tongue. He he moved back and forth - it was almost like he was giving head, their mixed saliva dripping down Hyunjin’s mouth and neck. He couldn’t remember the last time he had breathed and he couldn’t bring himself to care - not when Felix was using him like he was his only source of oxygen.

It made the brunette gasp, feeling his friend press them so close together, chest to chest. He could feel everything - Felix’s rising and falling lungs, his cute nipples rubbing against his shirt, his hard cock as he crawled into his lap, legs spread and grinding down like he was made for it.

Hyunjin’s hands found their way to the elastic band of Felix’s boxers, pulling it down just enough for  him the rub his palm into the tip, the blonde’s body convulsing at the sudden pleasurable sensation. “Hyunjin, fuck!” Felix cried out, tossing his head back and kneeling up as he cursed. Hyunjin, finding his neck unbearably attractive at the moment, craned his head forward and forced the boy back down into his lap so that he could get his hands on it, bringing him back down to his level.

He kissed up and down his neck, careful not to leave any marks. God, he wanted to bite him so bad, to show everyone that Felix was his and his alone, but he couldn’t. Felix wasn’t his. He had him now, though, and Hyunjin was going to take as much as Felix was willing to give him and would give everything in return.

“How far are you willing to go?” Hyunjin asked, reluctantly breaking away from his neck. “I don’t want to do anything you’re not okay with.”

Felix huffed out a breath, brushing back the hair that had fallen in his eyes. He bit his lip as he thought, frowning. “We probably shouldn’t go beyond handjobs. I - I’ve never gone further than a blow job before, so…”

“Receiving or giving?” Hyunjin asked curiously.

“Both.”

When Felix answered, Hyunjin lifted his shirt and wiped his chin, the slick on his face from Felix’s messy kissing begin to make his skin prick. Felix whined in protest. “No, don’t wipe it!”

“Why?” Hyunjin chuckled, adjusting himself so that he could strip his shirt off and clean the blonde’s face as well despite his protests. He discarded it to the side, keeping it on the bed. “Do you like it messy that much?”

“Shut up…” Felix pushed his shoulder, making the brunette laugh. “And so what if I do? It’s hot.”

“I won’t argue with that.” Hyunjin said cheekily, “You were sucking my tongue like you were giving the best head of your life. I can imagine how you’d feel going down on me.” He braced the blonde’s shoulders and gave his dick a tug, the younger boy gasping sharply. “It makes me competitive, almost. You’d look so cute under me, whining and grabbing my hair as I tease your tip. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? For my lips to wrap around your cock?”

“Yeah,” Felix jerked his hips forward, “Fuck, yes.”

Hyunjin wasn’t sure where this sudden confidence was coming from, but he loved it. He loved how his words made Felix’s lips fall open, mouth wide with pleasure as he fisted his cock, the pad of his thumb messing with the frenulum on the underside, hypersensitive. He cursed as Hyunjin palmed him, his hips jerking forwards and shaking.

“Stop, I’m gonna cum...” Felix groaned, his low voice rumbling in complaint. Hyunjin, teasing but not sadistic, gave him one last pump before resting his hand on his thigh, waiting for him to catch his breath. Felix closed his eyes and breathed before swallowing.

“We can’t be loud,” Felix reminded him. “Can you lay back for me?” Hyunjin did as he asked, lying back as Felix adjusted himself on top of him. He lifted his hips up, letting Felix slide his boxers off his hips and down his legs, promptly dropping them off the edge of the bed. Hyunjin shivered, but it wasn’t because of the temperature.

He looked ethereal, almost - just flawed enough to be human, but subjectively, he was perfect. Hyunjin felt high, like he was living a dream. In a way, he was, considering the amount of times he has fantasized about Felix, his name hanging on the edge of his lips every time he fucked himself.

The brunette watched as Felix re-situated himself on his thighs, the friction of the blonde’s inner thighs on the outside of his own making Hyunjin’s mouth hang open in unveiled anticipation. His soul nearly left his body when Felix rolled his hips forward, rubbing their cocks together slowly. Hyunjin watched the pain on his face, feeling from the tension in his thighs how Felix was forcing himself to go at such a slow pace.

“You don’t have to go slow,” Hyunjin said, running his hands up and down Felix’s thighs. Felix shook his head.

“I don’t want to go fast. I like how it feels when it's slow,” he answered softly, pouting, “Although it’d be easier if we had lube.”

“What about that oil in your bag?” Hyunjin said, not thinking before he spoke. “The jojoba oil?”

Felix froze. “How do you know about that?”

Hyunjin immediately floundered. “Oh, you know… I was looking for hair things? Things for my hair?”

“You’re a terrible liar, Hyunjin.” Felix said, “What did you hear?”

“Just some… noises. There was oil on the floor in the shower too, and you left the bottle out...” he shrugged. “It… it wasn’t that hard to put the clues together.”

Felix immediately folded forward onto his chest, letting out a noise that bordered on both vulgar and dying-animal-esque. “Kill me,” he croaked. “Bury me in an unmarked grave.”

“Hey, no, no, no, no...” Hyunjin ran his hands through his hair and lifted his head gently. “It’s cute. You’re cute.” Felix was still red, but at least his face wasn’t twisted in embarrassment.

“You heard me getting off,” Felix whispered, in disbelief. “Oh my god, I can’t believe myself.”

“Would it make you feel better if I said that when I realized you were getting off, I got off to you in the shower?” Hyunjin could feel Felix’s dick twitch against his own. _Huh, an exhibitionist._

“How much did you hear?” Felix asked, “What did I say?”

“Nothing incriminating, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Hyunjin soothed him, sliding his hands up and down his sides. “Although I can’t imagine what position you were in to tear down the poor curtain like that,” he teased, grinding up into him.

Felix slapped his chest, Hyunjin giggling around his gasp. The blonde scowled and sat up, sliding his hands down his chest and tweaking his nipples. Hyunjin’s back arched as a shiver ran down his spine, still pushing up into Felix, their cocks rubbing together. “Can you get that lube?” Hyunjin asked.

“It’s oil.”

“Same thing,” Hyunjin scowled. Felix scoffed at him but got up anyway, retrieving the small bottle and dripping a small amount into his hands. The brunette moaned at the sight of him slicking himself up, Felix pumping his cock while making heavy eye contact. Just as he was about to straddle him, Hyunjin sat up to meet him halfway. He looped one arm around his hips and dropped the other between them, replacing Felix’s hand with his own.

The brunette pulled him closer until their thighs were pressed flush together, just enough room for him to tug both of their cocks in sync. He jerked them off for a moment before pushing the younger boy down onto his back, his bare skin landing in a puff of sheets.

 

Felix, having been enjoying his perch on top of Hyunjin, was not too happy to have the tides turned - that was until Hyunjin forcefully spread his thighs with his big hands and sunk down on his stomach between them, his cheek on his thigh and his lips parted.

“I got a better idea…” Hyunjin said with a coquettish grin. His hand prodded through the sheets before he let out a little noise of accomplishment, shaking the little bottle of oil between his pointer finger and thumb.

Instead on elaborating on his idea, he immediately dove in, kissing up and down his thighs, smirking into his skin. Felix, craving for Hyunjin to put his mouth to use higher, spread his legs even wider and let out a needy whine. Hyunjin, instead of indulging him, laughed under his breath, the hot breath fanning out on Felix’s already burning thighs.

Unlike his neck, nobody got to see Felix’s thighs and the brunette in front of him clearly knew that. He bit and sucked, dragging his tongue over the expanse of skin before digging his teeth in and sucking dark red marks into Felix’s tan skin. Felix gasped when he bit in a particularly sensitive area, the mixture of stinging pain and the pure stimulation riveting up and down his body like the ocean’s rising tide, consuming.

“I’m not sure that oil is okay to consume-” Felix said, but Hyunjin was already grabbing the shirt (that he had earlier used to wipe their spit) and gently patted the oil off of the blonde’s leaking cock. He threw the shirt off the bed and leaned forward, open lips licking the tip briefly. Felix, not expecting it, yelped.

“Huh… tastes kinda like coffee,” he licked it again, “I like it.”

“Good for you,” Felix whined, jerking his leg. “Jinnie, will you please…”

The older boy laughed at his desperateness and Felix shuddered. He covered his mouth with his forearm and began to bite gently, holding back any other extraneous sounds. It felt good, being mocked.

“What, you want my mouth on you that bad?” Hyunjin dipped his head forward again, taking his head into his mouth and running his tongue up and down the frenulum like a feather. Felix’s hips jerked up and Hyunjin let out a surprised noise, not expecting the sudden intrusion. He popped off his dick with a thin thread of saliva and wiped his mouth, his wrist glistening with the clear liquid.

“You’re so sensitive and I’m barely touching you,” Hyunjin noted. “Have you ever been fingered?”

“You literally overheard me fingering myself, Jinnie.” Felix took his arm away and rolled his eyes, his hand drifting down his side to wrap around his own cock. Hyunjin eyed his hand with a frown but didn’t say anything, although he looked a little jealous that something other than him was pleasuring the blonde.

“Do you want me to finger you?” The brunette offered. “While I suck you off?” Felix’s dick twitched and all of Hyunjin’s jealousy vanished - forgetting all about the cheers, about the shipping, about the fan-service - because the only one Felix would quiver and want for was Hyunjin, at least right now. Right now, Hyunjin had Felix quite literally in the palm of his hand. He smirked, confident and cunning. “Does that sound good to you, babe?”

 _Babe._ Felix arched his back at the pet word. It felt so much better to be called _babe_ rather than _friend._ He barely registered Hyunjin pouring a generous amount of the oil on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up before he used it on the blonde who had yet to respond. When Hyunjin quirked and eyebrow, Felix realized he had yet to give his enthusiastic affirmation.

“Please,” his low voice rumbled. “Your fingers are so much longer than mine, please…”

Hyunjin chuckled at that, “What, are your tiny little hands not good enough for you?” Felix’s face flushed red and he turned his head to the side embarrassed. “God, you’re so fucking cute, fuck.” He slid a pillow under his hips, raising them and giving him better access. Once Felix’s ass was exposed, he immediately dropped his slicked fingers to his perineum and began to drip oil onto him, slow.

“I’ve never done this before, so I’m going to go slow, but tell me if it hurts, okay?” Hyunjin asked, sitting up to lean over Felix’s face. “Promise me?”

Felix turned his face to meet his eyes. The tenderness in them was unmistakable and Felix’s brain couldn’t help but imagine that this situation was more. He indulged that thought, smiling gently and leaning up on his elbows to peck the taller boy, sincere.

“I promise.”

“Good,” Hyunjin said, ducking back down to the blonde’s lower regions with a smirk. Felix’s body thrummed with excitement, practically jumping in his skin from the anticipation. They had dragged this on long enough and now all Felix wan’t was to feel his mouth on him.

Hyunjin, with his fingers still resting on his premium, kissed the dip of his stomach. Felix’s abs were flexed from straining to look down at him while simultaneously holding his hips up, the pillow under him only helping so much. Hyunjin didn’t mind, though. The mix of textures was nice - soft skin pulled taut over dense muscle, seizing and reacting with every lick of his tongue.

He let his free hand caress Felix’s side up and down while his other hand, between Felix’s legs, began to make good work moving his finger tip back and forth across his perineum and balls. He kissed lower and lower until he was nuzzling at where his crotch met the base of his cock. Felix gasped when he squeezed his sack and licked the base of his cock, stroking his other hand up and down his length.

Hyunjin grinned, pulling away briefly to say, “You have such a nice dick…” It came out more breathy than intended, but still, it was true. Honestly, Hyunjin truly thought dicks were ugly most of the time, but Felix’s was just so… Felix. The tip was a flushed shade of pink and it was just the _slightest_ bit crooked to the left. It was an average length - around five inches, maybe - and was decently thick. But the most important factor was that it was enough to fill Hyunjin’s mouth and make him gag a little, but not enough to outright choke him. AKA - perfect.

Felix was too out of it to mutter back a coherent _thanks_ , especially when Hyunjin was back at it, licking the tip of his cock as he began to stroke his entrance with his middle finger, light and teasing. He kept his licks short and quick making Felix’s hips jump, begging for more, for anything but this mockery of a blowjob.

“Stop teasing…” Felix whined, rolling his hips down onto his fingers. The blonde groaned when Hyunjin pulled his fingers away, laughing as Felix cursed at him for taking his hands off of him. Once Felix got a hold somebody, he never wanted them to let him go. Clingy, some might say, but Hyunjin thought it was sweet.

“Fuck you…” Felix whined as Hyunjin ghosted his fingers over his ass _again._ Hyunjin laughed. “Not tonight.”

Hyunjin, after many minutes of teasing, finally took pity on the blonde and took him into his mouth. He gave him an experimental bob, his lips hugging his shaft and his tongue pressing into the underside. Hyunjin moved his tongue up and down briefly, making Felix’s hips jump again, although he didn’t mind. He liked the feeling of a cock in his mouth, the heady taste and texture making his dick twitch against the bed sheets.

“Ah, fuck…” Felix groaned as Hyunjin took him further, almost 3/4ths of the way down. He looked just as good as he imagined - if not better - his plush lips red and stretched around his dick. He looked so pretty, his eyes peering up at the blonde through his lashes to gauge his reaction to each of his smooth movements. It made Felix want to reciprocate his hard work, having the older boy fuck his mouth roughly and messily. Maybe Felix could do that for him if they did this again.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Hyunjin _finally_ slid one of his fingers into him, curling and tugging lightly at his rim as he sucked him off. He seemed to be in his own world, focused entirely on giving Felix pleasure and nothing else, and he was sure as fuck doing a good job of it.

His hips seized up, his noises becoming gradually louder as Hyunjin began to press his middle finger into his prostate, reaching farther than Felix ever could. The prostate wasn’t even that far into the body, but Felix could never quite reach the entirety of it, his hand cramping from the angle and his fingers just shy of being long enough to be perfect, but Hyunjin’s… holy _fuck._

“Jin-!” He gasped out, his hand flying down into his hair and lacing the brunette strands between his fingers as his back bowed of the bed. Hyunjin hummed around his cock, loving the feeling of the Felix’s hand in his hair, the scrape of his nails across his scalp satisfying some primal part of himself.

He hallowed his cheeks, using the hand that wasn’t fingering the writhing boy to stroke whatever portion of his cock he couldn’t reach. He played with his balls, giving them a small squeeze as he sucked the tip, bobbing his head vigorously. Felix’s moans were becoming higher and louder, both of them forgetting that it was two-something in the morning and that everyone in the rooms around them were (probably) asleep.

It felt like his legs were tingling almost, like when your hand or foot goes numb, except it was pleasant and shiver-inducing. He simultaneously wanted to move closer and further away, wanting to cum but not wanting to cum so soon. It burned in the pit of his abdomen, his hand twitching in Hyunjin’s hair out of sensitivity. He wanted to cum so badly, but he knew it would feel better if he held off just a little longer-

“Fuck!” Felix wrapped his legs over Hyunjin’s back, feeling the older boy grind down into the mattress as he sought his own release. The whole bed was rocking and they weren’t even actually _fucking._ This was just a blowjob, for God’s sake. To be fair, it _was_ also the best blowjob of his life, but still.

His toes curled and all the breath left his body as Hyunjin sunk his mouth all the way down his cock, his nose touching his stomach as he closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. It felt like everything had slowed down, like time had become as leisurely and rich as molasses. Hyunjin had two fingers in him now, spreading them and stretching his rim while staying torturously far from his prostate.

Felix’s mouth hung open, resisting the urge to buck up as best as he could. He knew what Hyunjin was doing and he wanted to be good and be still for him, but - “Jinnie, please. Please don’t don’t stop.” Felix’s hand tightened in Hyunjin’s hair and the brunette let out a loud moan. He wanted to hear him beg so badly he was starving for it.

Felix tossed his head back, his Adam's apple rocking forward and back as he moaned. “Please don’t stop, fuck, I’ll do anything for it, fuck...”

 _Anything,_ Hyunjin thought with amusement. _I’ll keep that in mind for later._

The brunette, taking pity of the Australian, sunk his fingers back into him. Felix let out a slow, gasping breath as the stimulation returned full force, the pressure on his prostate and cock head bringing him to cloud 9. The air rushed into his lungs, Felix holding his breath as Hyunjin popped off his cock, a thin trail of saliva connecting his pre-cum coated lips and the flushed head of his dick.

He looked down at him, trying to ingrain this moment into his memory forever. He wanted to remember how the left side of Hyunjin’s lips was more slack than the other, how his pupils were dilated until his eyes were almost pure black, how he let his voice sounded after he had gone down on him-

“Face or mouth?” Hyunjin’s voice had a unusual gravel to it, “You pick.”

Felix could barely get the words out. “Face,” his voice cracked as he began to writhe in anticipation. He was trying so hard to hold himself back, his lower regions having felt like a dam about to burst for at least the last five minutes. Edging was fucking hard, especially when his partner was so… Hyunjin.

Hyunjin smiled up at him like he had expected that to be his answer and Felix felt his stomach twist. That smile plus the long fingers currently turning his insides to soup couldn’t be good for his health, his breath stuttering as Hyunjin somehow picked up the pace even more.

Felix felt like he was dissolving, his seizing and jerking amassing into a full-body experience like nothing he had felt before. He couldn’t feel anything but _pressure_ and _hands_ and _heat_ and it was sending him into a fucking frenzy. He saw white, a fog passing over him as he came on Hyunjin’s waiting face, his mouth wide as cum streaked across his face and in his mouth.

Hyunjin jerked off Felix until he was nearly tearing up from the over-stimulation, his own hips rutting into the sheets as he watched the blonde’s eyes roll back and shut, blissed out and startlingly quiet. He came with a low grunt, his cum soaking into the poor, pure white sheets. The brunette rested his face on his leg, the blonde’s cum smearing on his thigh, his breath heavy on Felix’s pathetically still-twitching cock.

Felix let out little, tiny moans, the smallest breathes and whines escaping the blonde’s throat before he groaned and pushed away from the brunette. He felt raw, now, almost - as if he had been reborn bloody, exhausted, and new. A tad dramatic, but with how gelatinous his body felt now, it was the most accurate descriptor for his current status.

“Holy shit,” Felix breathed, his hand still running through Hyunjin’s hair. Hyunjin closed his eyes blissfully and leaned into the touch. It reminded Felix of a dog. “Where the _hell_ did you learn how to do that?”

“High school boyfriend…” Hyunjin sighed into his skin, lazily kissing his previously-made marks, “... and a lot of help from the internet.” He sighed again, this time deeper, and sat up. Felix sat up with him reluctantly and caught sight of the wet spot on the sheets.

“You came from giving a blowjob?” He asked incredulously, “Literally how?”

“Shut up, the sheets were soft and you’re hot,” Hyunjin whined, “I couldn’t help it.”

“Sure,” Felix chuckled fondly and Hyunjin looped his tired arms around his waist, dragging him into the clean bed. Felix stumbled, his legs unstable from his thorough wrecking. “Whatever helps you sleep at night,” he said as they laid down on the fresh sheets, “By the way, you still have cum on your face.”

“Ah, fuck,” Hyunjin moved to sit up and wash it off in the bathroom but Felix held him back. “Let me help,” he insisted. Hyunjin made a confused noise before he was muffled, Felix’s plush, bitten mouth back on his despite the heady taste of cum on his lips.

“You didn’t clean anything,” Hyunjin complained softly, although he was still licking into the blonde’s mouth like the weak man he was. “You’re just smearing it.”

“I like it messy,” Felix defended himself quietly for the millionth time that morning. “It tastes good.”

“Cum never tastes good, you little liar…” He scolded, but indulged him anyway. They kissed until Hyunjin’s skin became uncomfortable, the cum beginning to dry. The brunette groaned as he pulled away. “Let's wash up,” he suggested much to the Australian's sadness, “Before your thighs get crusty.”

Felix laughed at that, muttering _crusty thighs_ under his breath as Hyunjin dragged him to the bathroom and washed the both of them off. Once they were dry, the crashed back into the clean bed, their faces close and the room silent. It hit Hyunjin then, and only then, how much he had potentially fucked himself over. He knew, looking at the freckled beauty across from him, that he would _never_ get his blonde band mate out of his mind.

He looked away, wanting to fall asleep to the image of Felix under him and not realistically out of his reach. _You can’t go back once you get a taste,_ Hyunjin’s brain reminded him. He agreed, but let himself enjoy what was left of this night anyway.

“I wouldn’t do this with just anyone, you know that right?” Felix said, his deep voice breaking the silence that had overtaken them. The brunette turned his head, looking at him in shock. He didn’t think either of them would brave enough to breach the topic, but he was glad Felix had proved him wrong.

“Really?” Hyunjin raised his eyebrows before doubling back on his words. “I- fuck, I mean, yeah. Sorry, that sounded like I was slut-shaming you or something… and, yeah, I wouldn’t either.”

Felix smiled, taking a short breath and forcing out his next words before he could overthink them, said, “So, when you said this made us just friends…?”

Hyunjin shrugged, “Friends is a flexible term.” He reached down and laced his hand with Felix’s, giving his hand a squeeze. He let out the breath he had been holding when Felix squeezed his hand back, his signature, bright smile lighting up his heart like a bonfire. Hyunjin knew they were going to be fine, and if he and Felix walked closer, talked closer, and danced closer from then on, it was nobody's business.

Except Jisung’s, apparently, because when they woke up, both of their phones were blown up with texts cursing them out for fucking so loudly when all he wanted was to get a good night of sleep.

“You owe me, Lee Felix,” Jisung pointed his finger at the blonde who was (totally not) rolling his eyes while they were packing up the following morning for their flight. “I couldn’t fucking sleep because of your moaning.”

“Like you’re any better,” Seungmin scoffed as he passed by, ducking into Hyunjin and Felix’s bathroom to steal their dry shampoo. He muttered, but in the dead silent room, his words were clear as day, “You’re like a fucking harpy when I eat you out.”

Jisung’s face immediately flushed a million different shades of red. “Seungmin!” He yelled, “What the fuck?”

  
Seungmin just shrugged as he walked out, bottle of dry shampoo in hand. “Don’t dish what you can’t serve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not write a sequel for this about SeungSung bc I am a whore for their dynamic. If you want to know what I'm working on atm or want to drop suggestions for fics, follow me on twitter [sungnsfw!!!](https://twitter.com/sungnsfw)


End file.
